Remembering You
by Shunkaku Bu
Summary: Edited Yet another Amelia and Zelgadis story. It's about losing and rebuilding memories.
1. Purification Temple

Chapter One: The Purification Temple

"Princess Amelia"  
"Yes?" she answered through the door.  
"Your father would like to speak to you"  
"I'll be down shortly. Thank you"  
"Yes, princess"  
Amelia sighed and got out of the bathtub. More and more often her father was asking to see her, wanting to know if her mind was completely made up. In just a few weeks, I won't be going through this anymore, she thought. The eighteen-year-old dressed and went downstairs.  
"The crown prince is in the library," a guard told her.  
"Thank you." She stepped inside.  
"Amelia"  
"Hello"  
His smile faltered, but didn't vanish completely. "You won't change your mind, will you"  
"No. I don't think it's fair to have Seyruun led by someone who is as self-absorbed as I have been. I know it causes you and Uncle Christopher a lot of trouble, but"  
"I understand." He gently hugged her. "But the Purification Temple"  
"I would do much better as a shrine maiden than as a leader." Amelia stepped back. "Is that all"  
"Yes." She gave a little curtsey and left. When his daughter, who had became someone very different in the last few years, left Phil wrote a letter to Lina Inverse for help.

Two days later...

When Lina and Gourry first saw their friend, they were stunned. She was now close to six feet tall and her hair reached the middle of her back. All the childish features that they had known in her were completely gone. "Wow, Amelia"  
"Thank you, Miss Lina. I guess I have changed a lot." She grabbed Lina's hand. "If you want to talk, we should go somewhere else"  
"Alright." The petite sorceress looked back for a second. I could have sworn there was someone  
As they sat in the small park, Amelia broached the dreaded subject. "Did father ask for you to come"  
"What? What makes you think that"  
Gourry put down his tea. "We did get that let-" He was cut off by a fireball.  
"Miss Lina, you didn't have to do that. I know he doesn't want me to go to the Purification Temple and he can't change my mind. Now he wants you to try"  
"Amelia, I've been hearing things about that place, like"  
"Like nobody ever comes back out? They tell you that when you ask about joining. It's not a secret." She brushed the small diamond away from her forehead. "I know you're worried about me, but I want to do this"  
"Instead of ruling your kingdom? Instead of being the protector of Justice you always wanted to be"  
"Those were silly dreams. I've grown up"  
"And what about Zelgadis"  
Amelia jerked slightly. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him since after we fought Darkstar"  
Ah, that's got to be it. Lina began to pry. "If he had written you, would you be doing this"  
"I don't know. Maybe"  
"But you wouldn't be as sure as you are now, huh"  
Her face flushed. "That has nothing to do with it"  
"Then why are you getting so mad"  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" she yelled. Amelia covered her mouth in shock.  
"Alright, I'll stop"  
The one subject I'm sensitive about and... The princess turned for a second. I thought  
"Amelia"  
"I'm sorry. It's just everyone is convinced I'm doing this to avoid my duties. You can come with me when I go, if it'll make you feel better"  
"Yeah. Right, Gourry"  
"Yeah"  
The princess laughed. "Good." However, as they walked back to the palace, Amelia had the feeling they were being followed.

The Purification Temple

Amelia was excited and scared, but stepped into the great hall confidently. Of course, having Lina and Gourry accompanying her made things a lot easier for her. After a few minutes of waiting, a very average blonde woman greeted them. "Hello, my name is Miranda." She held out her hand to the princess. "You must be Amelia. I'm so glad you came"  
"Yes, thank you. These are my friends, Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry"  
"It's always nice to have friends come to see our girls off. This way please"  
"Lina," Gourry whispered.  
"What"  
"I think there's someone following us"  
"Yeah and he's been doing it for several days." He really should've just talked to Amelia  
Soon they came to a large cylinder of glass with a small amount of water in the bottom. "I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed to come any further"  
"What is this?" Lina asked.  
"It's the purification cylinder, Miss Lina. I told you about it yesterday"  
Yeah, but I doubt it's all on the up and up. "Really"  
"Yes. But I'm sorry, you will have to go"  
Miranda opened the door. "If you'll step inside"  
Amelia moved to get in and caught a figure in the corner of her eye. Zelgadis... Instead of turning to look at him, which was what she wanted to do, the princess climbed into the cylinder and let the door close behind her. Then things went black. "What's going on? Why is she glowing"  
"It's part of the process. She's"  
"Get her out of there"  
"Oh, nice timing, Zel!" Lina said as she smacked him.  
"How did you get in here? You're not-don't touch that!" Miranda was trying to pull the chimera away from the cylinder, but having no luck. "It won't open until the process is complete. Stop"  
"I've got it! That stuff in there purifies the mind by extracting her memories! It's supposed to be highly illegal"  
"Get her out of there now"  
"I told you, I can't. It won't-" She backed away from the chimera as he pulled out his sword. "Don't"  
"Be careful, Zel"  
The shattering glass was deafening and the purification liquid spilled everywhere. Miranda was the only person who had shielded herself from the onslaught. Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis all stood dumbstruck for a moment. Most of the liquid began to pool and make its way back to where they cylinder had been. The princess was still glowing as she was resurrounded. "What's happening?" Zelgadis asked softly.  
"Her memories are returning to her"  
Suddenly he couldn't see or hear the others anymore. What the hell? Then he was hit by something hot. "What"  
"Damn, Zel, wake up"  
"I didn't-" He stood and looked around. When he saw Amelia lying still on the ground he went to lift her up.  
"That was incredibly stupid of you. You could've just talked to he.r"  
"How do you start a conversation after five years"  
Lina almost punched him, but restrained herself. "'Sorry I haven't wrote or visited, but I want to talk to you' is a good way to start"  
"Yeah, right"  
"It's better than eavesdropping. C'mon, let's get out of here"  
Zelgadis held her close. At least you're safe for now. They went as far as Sairaag -and stopped at an inn for the night. 


	2. Lost Memories

Chapter Two: Lost Memories

Amelia opened her eyes, realizing that she was alone in a dark hallway. "Hello? Is anybody there?" When she got no reply, the princess stood up. She walked with her hand running along the walls hoping to find a door. Suddenly she felt a change in the surface and put pressure on it. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the brightness in the new room. Ah, it's a little girl… "Excuse me"  
The girl laughed. "So, you finally got here. Are you ready"  
"Ready? Who are you? Where am I"  
She turned and stood. The princess stepped back in shock. The child looked exactly like her friend Lina, but in a dress and with pigtails. "C'mon, we have to go"  
"Miss Lina? How did you"  
"Stop asking so many questions!" Lina grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. "We don't have much time"  
"But"  
"Let's go. You have somewhere else to be." She pulled the elder girl out the door. "Look, this place won't stay safe for very long"  
"Oh." She began to walk with Lina, noting that the hallway had changed immensely. There were no doors, but several picture frames with the words 'loading' inside them. The child stopped in front of a door. "Where"  
"Look, I'm just a guide. Get in there and don't"  
"Don't ask too many questions. I won't"  
"Good luck." Lina shoved her through the door.  
Amelia fell hard to the floor. "Ow…" She got to her feet and looked around. The far wall had a frame on it with the words 'please fill out the form on the table.' The princess was resigned and did as instructed. After filling out what she could, the dark-haired girl was surprised to see a slot and further instructions on the wall. She slid the paper into the slot that was provided. This place is so odd  
"It's about time. I was thinking you hadn't"  
"Mr. Gourry"  
"No time to explain. We have a lot of data to get through"  
"All right"  
"Just watch the screen for me." He pushed her down in her chair. Pictures began to appear on the screen, slowly at first. Soon they were going by very quickly, but she could tell there was nothing there. It soon stopped completely. "Amelia"  
"What was that?" She touched her cheeks and felt the tears on them. Why do I feel so sad  
"There's a lot gone, but you'll be able to function. Come with me." Amelia followed, not asking questions. "This is your last stop." He gestured to another door.  
"What happens here"  
"You have to go in to find out"  
"I see." She pushed the door open and went inside.  
"Are you all right"  
She jumped a little. "I think so." The princess looked at him expectantly. "Who are you"  
"It doesn't matter. Do you want to go back"  
Exasperated, she asked, "Go back where? I don't know where I am now"  
"To your friends and family. You can go or stay, but this is the only chance you'll get to make this decision"  
"But you…aren't you one of my friends"  
He sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you that"  
"I want to…" I want to stay with you, she thought unexpectedly. "I need to go back. If I knew the others, I must know you. I want to know who you are"  
"Then go through there." He pointed to a small door. "Don't worry, you'll be fine"  
"I hope so." The princess opened the door.

Sairaag…

It had been three days since they had arrived in the city and Amelia was still unconscious. Lina had been trying to figure out what to do, but really had no luck. This looks hopeless. She peeked out to the hallway where Zelgadis was sitting outside the princess's room. "Hey Zel, do you want to take a break"  
"I'm fine"  
"Alright." The fiery-haired sorceress shut the door. "She'd better wake up before he goes crazy"  
"You really think that would happen"  
"I don't know. That stuff they were using on her wasn't that strong, but when Zel broke it open…" She stopped, trying to think of an easy way to explain it to Gourry. Simply stated, Amelia didn't have all her memories anymore. The liquid that had dispersed held those memories, but some had gotten on Gourry, Zelgadis, and herself.  
"I thought you said that stuff took Amelia's memories"  
"Yeah, it did, but only some of them got back to her"  
Gourry thought for a moment. "So she wouldn't remember giving Zel her bracelet, huh"  
"What? She…" He did get some on him. "So, you have that memory"  
"Does that mean Zelgadis does too"  
"Probably…" Which may be why  
The door opened and the chimera came inside. "Lina, I think you'd better go in there"  
"She's awake"  
"Yeah." Lina stood and went out without a word.

Amelia blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up. "Where am I?" Dizziness came over her for a moment. You're all right. You're fine, she thought. After a moment, the princess got up. I must be at the Purification Temple. It's the last thing I remember… However, after three days of unconsciousness her legs wouldn't support her weight for very long and she fell halfway across the room. "What…what happened to me"  
Her door suddenly came open. "Amelia"  
"Miss Lina"  
"What are you doing on the floor?" She helped her friend up and set her back on her bed. "How're you feeling"  
"All right. Where are we? I don't remember"  
"We're in Sairaag. That temple was a bad place to be. You remember being there, right"  
"Yes, but…" Amelia hesitated. "I don't remember anything after going inside"  
"Well, you did hit your head pretty hard. What's your name and how old are you"  
"Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun. I'm eighteen"  
"What about your family"  
"My father, Prince Phil and my uncle, Christopher"  
"Good. What do you know about me"  
She smiled. "Lina Inverse. You're known as a bandit killer as well as many other things that would get me in trouble if I said them to your face"  
"Where did we first meet"  
"When I got Mr. Gourry help me find my father." Her smile faltered a little bit.  
Lina quickly asked another question. "What do you remember about Zelgadis"  
The princess flinched, but didn't realize she had done it. "I don't know who you're talking about"  
Is she for real  
"Why did you ask that"  
"Because you've known Zelgadis almost as long as you've know me and Gourry"  
"But I don't…" I know that name from somewhere, but I can't place it. It feels like… Tears began to run down her cheeks. "Miss Lina"  
Lina had an idea. "Well, Zelgadis is your fiancé"  
She looked up suddenly. "My fiancé? But why"  
"You're an eighteen-year-old princess and the last heir in your family. Don't you think that your dad wants you to get married as soon as possible"  
"I guess…" So that's why I feel that way when I hear his name. Amelia blushed. "How can I tell him I don't remember anything about him? I don't even know what he looks like"  
"He's here. I could go get him"  
"Ah, I don't know. He might"  
Lina patted her on the shoulder. "I'll let him know what happened"  
"Thank you." 


	3. Meeting You Again

Chapter Three: Meeting You Again

Zelgadis found himself standing in front of Amelia's door after Lina had told him what had happened with the princess. However, he was nervous all the same. I can't believe Lina did that. I don't even know if she'll- He shook his head as he knocked and opened the door. "Amelia"  
"Mr. Zelgadis"  
He closed the door behind him. "Yes"  
She looked relieved. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to expect"  
"Lina didn't tell you that"  
"No." Amelia stood up. "I don't remember you at all"  
"That's all right"  
"Really? But I know nothing about you..." She hesitated a minute. "You seem uncomfortable being here"  
"We've never really been alone like this"  
"Even though we're going to be married"  
Zel had to think fast. "Your father wouldn't have liked it"  
She smiled. "I guess he wouldn't." After a moment of silence, she asked, "Can you tell anything about us"  
"Sure." Zel pulled a chair over to the bed after she had sat down. "What did you want to know"  
Everything... "When did we first meet"  
He smiled. "When we were fighting Copy Rezo. You were with Lina, Gourry, and Sylphiel"  
"That was here in Sairaag, right"  
"Yes"  
"It's strange that I don't remember seeing you there. Were we close"  
Um... Zel shook his head. "You were only thirteen at the time and you were a little annoying"  
"Oh." Amelia dropped her head. "Am I still that annoying"  
"No. Not at all." He reached out and touched her hair. "It was hard for me to get used to you and your attitude. I'm not as sociable or optimistic as you are." Zel then took her hand. "You should go eat something. It's been three days"  
"All right."

Two days later...

Lina had refused to have their group move on so she could research a little bit more on the liquid from the Purification Temple. At least, that's what she told Zelgadis. She had immediately sent a letter to Prince Phil to inform him of her plan and requested that he send his approval or disapproval to Sairaag. Meanwhile, she would try to keep Amelia and Zelgadis together. Today it had been easy.

"It's nice out, isn't it"  
"Um"  
She looked at him briefly, then squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Mr. Zelgadis"  
"Hm?" Amelia grabbed his wrist and began to run. Zelgadis was stunned, but started running with her. Soon they were in the woods and the princess had to stop. "Amelia? Are you all right"  
"Yes." She laughed. "You finally said something"  
"What? That's why"  
"If you didn't want to stay in the city, you could have told me. I don't mind being out here with you." Amelia found a fairly clear spot on the ground and sat down. "This is nice too"  
Zel sat beside her. "Amelia"  
"Yes"  
"Why did you bring me out here"  
"You're more comfortable when there aren't that many people around." I don't understand why I know, but I do  
"You're right. But there's something else"  
She nodded. "I wanted to know a few more things"  
"Like what"  
"Do you still want to get married"  
He was taken aback by the question. I never asked, so  
"I mean, it's all right if you've changed your mind. I wouldn't blame you." Amelia touched her heart. But I would be sad  
"I haven't changed my mind." He took her hand. "It would just be better if we slowed down a little bit. You can't learn everything about me in just a few days"  
"I know." Amelia leaned her head on his shoulder. "Will you tell me about when you were little"  
"Sure." She listened as he talked, paying more attention to his voice than the actual words he was saying. The princess was soon asleep.

That night...

Zelgadis had moved into his own room, not wanting anyone to see him this way. At first the memories had come over him in a vague wave. Now each memory was surfacing in clear detail. He at first found it odd that each memory somehow involved him. However, the memory he was now experiencing told him what even Lina wanted to know.

Amelia? Prince Phil's voice asked.  
Yes  
Why don't you come down  
I'm tired. I just want to rest  
All right. Sleep well  
She pushed herself away from the door and cast a barrier spell around her room. (This seemed irrational to Zelgadis, but this wasn't him, he remembered.) Amelia took a stack of letters and her diary from beneath her bed and sat on the floor. She sat quietly for a moment. (What is she doing? Zel wondered.) The book suddenly smashed into the mirror. Why did things happen like this? Amelia asked. Why did I even think... She untied the stack of letters and began to rip them up and throw them into the fire place. I'm such an idiot. I should have known better. (Zelgadis wanted to reach out to her, then noticed it was his name on the envelope she was tearing apart.) I can't do this anymore! The more I try to forget, the more I- She jerked back having burnt her hand throwing the last letter in. If tears hadn't already been in her eyes, they would have now come. Instead of healing her wound, the princess retrieved her diary from the broken glass. She received several cuts, but paid no attention to them. Her expression became vague as she tossed the book into the fire. There's one last thing... Amelia went over to her desk and opened a tiny box. (What are you doing? Why won't you stop? It hurts! the chimera thought.) The bracelet was small and had a pentacle ball on it. (That's like...) I thought that maybe you'd remember me if you had this, but I was wrong. You've never even thought of me in the last few years. I'm tired...of everything. Amelia hesitated before she threw it into the fireplace. The princess slipped to the ground and pulled her knees to her face.

Zel sat up and wiped his face. She did all that... "I'm so stupid! If I had just-" He picked up his sword and strapped it to his belt. "I can't believe she went there all because of me." He jumped at the knock on the door. "Come in"  
It was Amelia who opened the door. "Mr. Zelgadis, I couldn't..." She stepped inside and closed the door. "What's the matter? Did something happen"  
"Amelia, I think that you should go back to Seyruun without me"  
"What? Why? You said you hadn't changed your mind"  
"That was before"  
"Before what? Why did you change your mind"  
"It's not important"  
"It's important to me"  
"I can't"  
"Tell me why"  
"I hate myself! I don't want to start hating you!" He pushed past her and left the inn.  
Amelia sat on the floor, crying. "I don't want to hate you anymore," she whispered. 


	4. What I Can Do

Chapter Four: What I Can Do

Lina was pissed. She had just received permission from Prince Phil for her plan and Zel had to run off. She found the princess early that morning in his room, still sitting on the floor in a state of shock. The petite sorceress decided to straighten things out once and for all. Gourry and Amelia had been sent ahead to Seyruun, a task that would take at least a week with the princess in her current state. Lina had the harder task: finding Zelgadis.

The chimera sat in the dark corner of a tavern and thought, This is how it should be. He still felt pangs of regret for leaving the princess (which was the only way he would think of her) behind. If I stay, I'll hurt her. I can't do that to her...she needs to have someone like her, someone who can take care of her  
"Hey, I'm closing! You can't just barge in"  
"Look, have you seen this guy"  
Zel's ears twitched. That sounds like  
"Yeah. What, did he dump you"  
"Fireball!" After she stepped over the charred proprietor, she said, "Get out here, Zel"  
"What do you want?" he asked from the corner.  
Lina whirled. "I should Dragon Slave you for what you've done, you know that"  
He stood and moved away from the table. "Why should I care"  
She smacked his face with the butt of her sword. "Why are you acting like this? Amelia loves"  
"No, she doesn't. Whatever that stuff was...I know she doesn't love me. She's confused"  
"So are you. Even if one of her memories makes it seem like she hates you, it doesn't mean it's true"  
"Why do you think she went to the Purification Temple? She knew what would happen and that she wouldn't come back"  
"You give yourself way too much credit. Everything finally got to her. Amelia's lost a lot of people she's loved and you leaving just about broke her"  
He huffed. "How would you know"  
"Because you're not the only one who has some of her memories." Lina looked him over as he backed up, then quickly grabbed something from his side.  
"What did you"  
"All right, if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to be with Amelia, I won't bother you anymore. Can you do that"  
He looked at her and took in a deep breath. It's easy. Just say it  
(It's all right. I wouldn't blame you)  
No, that's not the truth  
"Zel"  
"I don't"  
Lina smiled. "I didn't think you could. C'mon, let's go"  
"What?" I can't face Amelia again like this  
"Don't worry, I have a plan."

Seyruun, a few days later...

Amelia stood in the library, her eyes running over the rows of books. It's here. I know it is. She instantly four-years-old with her sister teasingly holding the book out of her reach as she stated that it was too powerful for a little twerp like her. The princess began to touch the spines of each tome because she knew it would emit a strong magical field. However, she was a little reluctant to believe her sister's claim as Zelgadis had never been able to find it. Her hand hesitated over a small violet book that looked as if it were a journal. This one... Amelia carefully removed the book from the shelf and went back to her room. Once there, the princess opened the cover.

WARNING!  
These spells may have adverse effects on the caster and recipient.  
Only those who are willing to tolerate said side effects are advised to use the following spells.  
EdSG

I don't care about me... She skimmed the book and came upon a spell that she thought would work for her. The Spell of Wishes...

The Spell of Wishes

This is a spell for practioners of White magic only.  
Otherwise demons, monsters, etc. may appear.

Required Items

One piece of unused white chalk A fresh sheet of paper An unused quill An unopened vial of red ink An item from recipient An item from caster

Performing the Spell of Wishes requires complete privacy. Choose a location that has been occupied by both the caster and recipient. Clear the center of the room and draw a magical circle with the chalk. Once finished, completely destroy the chalk. Bring the remaining spell items to the center of the circle and sit down. Place the sheet of paper in front of you and write your wish in this form:

I, (name), call upon the great powers of White magic to (state wish) for (recipient's name). I, (name), am willing to give up (precious possession) to have (state wish).

The caster's name must be signed at the end of the wish. Once completed, place the remaining items beneath the signature. The caster must now recite the wish seven consecutive times.  
WARNING!

If the forces behind the spell do NOT accept the caster's offering,  
they will add the recipient's and the caster's to complete the spell.

Amelia placed a marker in the book and lay down on her bed. Most of it was easy, but she would have trouble with getting something of Zelgadis's. She slid the book under her pillow and closed her eyes.

The next day...

The princess went down to a room that hadn't been used in years. The last time she had visited this place was after her cousin died in a failed attempt to gain control of Seyruun. Though she didn't remember the exact events, she was certain that she and Gourry were guarding her father, so Zelgadis should have been there too. She locked the door behind her. The princess had woken early to gather the items she needed. It took her hours before she remembered that she still had something of Zelgadis's. It had taken her several hours, but she had finally remembered that there was a secret compartment behind her bed. A small box lay in the compartment with several pieces of wire. She immediately knew what it was.  
Amelia went about the spell carefully, reading each step several times before performing it. As she went to write the spell out, a chill ran up her spine. No, I'm not going to stop now. The words she now wrote shown on the paper like fresh blood.

I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, call upon the great powers of White magic to return the human body for Zelgadis Graywords. I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, am willing to give up my memories and love of Zelgadis to return his human body.

She placed her signature on the bottom, then placed the hairs and her bracelet on it. The princess quickly recited the spell. After the third time through, she felt a power wash over her. It was strangely familiar, almost lulling her into sleep, but she continued as the spell had stated. As she finished, the paper burst into flames and the princess fell backwards. Gourry found her a few hours later. He was confused, but took her to her room along with the spell book at her side.

Just outside Seyruun...

"Uh"  
"Huh? Zel, what's wrong?" Lina watched as the chimera fell to his knees. "Hey"  
"What?" They could both hear the sound of stone cracking, but it took them a moment to realize it was his skin. It began sliding off his hands, revealing pale, soft flesh. What's going on  
"Zel, your"  
"How..." Then it came to him. "Amelia..." There was a flash of light and he suddenly collapsed.  
"Zel? Zel!" Lina shook him, then rolled him over. Oh, wow. Did Amelia really do this? The sorceress surrounded her and Zel with a barrier and flew them into town.

A week later...

Lina met Gourry late that night. "So, what's been happening with Amelia? Is she doing all right"  
Well, I found her passed out in a magic circle a little while ago, but nothing else"  
"What? What else did you see"  
He dug in his knapsack and pulled a little violet book. "I found this. She didn't remember anything about it"  
"That's odd." She took the book and flipped it open. It's blank, the moron! Then she studied it a little closer. That's it! Lina muttered a brief spell and there was a loud pop. "Yea"  
"What was that"  
She read the second page of the book over and over. "Nothing. Look, I have an idea"  
"Huh"  
"Just listen!"

A few days later...

"I wonder why Miss Lina wanted me to meet her here?" Amelia sighed. Probably for a free meal. She walked into the restuarant, smiling when she saw her two friends. Mr. Gourry's here too! The princess was suddenly bumped into. "Oh, sorry, I"  
"Oh, no, it's my fault. I got...distracted." He blushed faintly.  
"It's all right." She looked him over. He was tall with pale skin and light lavender skin. What  
"Are you lost? You don't seem the type to"  
"Oh, I'm here to meet my friends, Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry"  
"Lina Inverse"  
Amelia sweatdropped. Is Miss Lina trying to steal something from him? No, this place is a little too public for that... "Yes"  
"I wonder what she's up to"  
"So you have met Miss Lina before. Is she a friend of yours too"  
"Yes." He glanced over at Lina (who was pretending to talk to Gourry), but looked back at the dark-haired girl. "Since we're both going over there, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Zelgadis"  
"I'm Amelia. It's nice to meet you"  
"It's nice to meet you too."

"Is that really Zelgadis?" Gourry asked.  
"Yep and everything's going as planned"  
"What? But before"  
"Moron!" She lowered her voice. "Neither of them remember each other, so it really helps a lot. Anyway, I have the feeling that things are going exactly as planned"  
The blonde looked dazed. "How can you say that"  
"Oh, just call it intuition." She placed her hand on the small violet book: Powerful White Magic-A Collection of Dangerous Spells by Elena Wil Tesla Graywords. "Hey, Amelia, Zel! Over here!"

Author's notes: Okay, the first chapters were written quite fast, so they seem a little off, but most of my stories are. The book was only useful to Amelia and her sister because it emitted an anti-magic field for anyone outside the Seyruun family. Lina's just smarter than the spell. 


End file.
